Ava Von Adler
Ava Von Adler is a human character played by Kalitu III. Ava has recently given birth to a son named Æthelric (alternate spelling Athelric). At the present, she is living with her baby, unsure of her place in the world with Zamorak's return and preparing to return to combat. Appearance Facial Ava’s face is very feminine; slender with a rounded jawline, full lips, and eyes of the bluest Asgarnian water. Her hair is a rich shade of black, hanging down to her chin in frizzy curls or sometimes combed straight. Ava’s eyes are framed by long eyelashes as black as her hair and make a window for her hard blue eyes, though terrible windows at that. There is no soul gazing here. Her eyes gave no hint of malice or kindness, only obscure mischief. Those blue eyes seem always to be watching and waiting, as if preparing for a strike. All these things combined - the black hair, blue eyes, straight nose and low cheekbones are atypical of the mountainous northern Asgarnian people. Ava usually keeps her hair pinned up with a kind of metal stake. For this she uses as a hidden, secondary, weapon should her primary become unavailable. Measuring at about five inches, the stiletto is an often overlooked weapon that Ava uses for thrusting stabs. When she feels she does not need extra protection, she lets her hair hang down to her chin in curls or combed straight. Physical Ava has several outfits she wears depending on the situation and climate. Her most often used outfit is a hard leather and steel chain skirt with shin guard combo. Being what it’s made of, the main colors are brown, grey, and red. She likes style in her outfits; the hard leather body has a red section covering most of the stomach. She also has brown and red leather gloves to match this body. Since the outfit has no pockets, Ava makes use of a brown back-pack from which she often hangs on studded buckler shield. Her usual weapon for this outfit is a steel dagger, sheathed on the waste, though she has sometimes used a Kharidian scimitar or spear. Sometimes Ava will wear a much lighter outfit than the one above and hardly offers protection. It is comprised of a simple black tank top, a belt (the inside is lined with cyanide capsules) with purple cloth trim and tight trousers. The pants allow Ava to run without being weighted down or constricted. For footwear she chooses black boots matching the hue of her pants with a steel toe. With a steel toe, Ava can inflict serious damage such as broken ribs or a cracked skull. To pull the outfit together, she accessorizes a black cape with purple trim. With this outfit, she uses what ever weapon she deems useful for the situation. Another outfit Ava wears is one she uses for desert areas. It lacks all protection, this was sacrificed for greater movement and freedom from hot metals in the uncomfortable climate. It is made up of a simple white shirt with long sleeves, sometimes loose or sometimes tight, and some simple shorts reaching just above the knee. Ava’s footwear is very appropriate for region. Uncomplicated, it is a leather boot reaching just below the knee with sandals as the footing. In these clothes she wears a water-skin flask around her neck and keeps the back-pack if it is deemed useful for the time. As before, her weapons are either a studded buckler shield and dagger or scimitar, or spear. An outfit that Ava no longer wears is her Kinshra Knight uniform. Black plate armour is utilized for the torso and gives adequate protection against attacks. Gauntlets go along with this. For leg wear Ava usually wore skin-tight black and red trousers to make the most of her acrobatics. She also wore knee-length boots, spiked, and a red flowing cape. For this outfit, Ava wielded the spear almost exclusively. The outfit is currently packed away in a chest. Ava doesn’t wear this outfit much either, though she still possesses it; a simple dress service uniform she had during her time in the Kinshra. It was comprised of a shirt, tie and jacket with a leather belt. She also wore a simple pencil skirt and black riding boots. To pull the outfit together, Ava always wore a beret. Personality Ava is an assertive woman, but not particularly upfront about what she desires. She can be quite harsh, barking orders and commands but hardly taking any herself. Her orders serve a higher purpose which she keeps to herself, revealing only to trusted people. Ava dislikes showing any sort of weakness and will hardly admit these failures to herself, let alone anyone else. One will find that Ava will share some information about herself to a certain degree, as she believes her life and experiences are proofs of her life-long struggle, proof of her trials and dues. She's a changed woman and no longer the former, radical, extremist she once was. Ava is a more humbled and mellowed person. Where she was once cruel and vicious, she is now resigned and self-contained. But that isn't to say she isn't violent. If it suits the situation, Ava will use whatever means necessary to achieve her goals. Most of the time, she carries herself in a strong and dominant gait - like a predatory animal at rest, ready to strike and fight again at any time the odds slip into her favor. She is fiercely loyal to her cause and any allies she might have or obtain, taking great length to assist them if needed. This is mostly because friends and allies are often hard to come by for her, so they must be kept. If Ava is ever betrayed, she severs any emotional connection and turns on them just as quick as she was betrayed. During this time, she tries to push the feelings of hurt down and away, only allowing them to resurface when she feels it safe to. This trait, more of an instinct, was learned from the Kinshra. As she is a Zamorakian, she respects (although doesn't necessarily like) any combatant whose ability is greater than or matches her own. Ava has no qualms about torturing people and did so often in the past. But she does not immediately jump to torture, as torture in general stir up particularly bad memories of her detention. Deep down, Ava is not the rough, cold, and heartless person she is made out to be. She is and once was a feminine woman who wanted to raise a family. However, brutal persecution by Saradominists has turned her against the religion and made her into the battle hardened Zamorakian she is today. She sees Zamorakianism as a symbol of personal strength and not just dark necromancy or demon summoning. With the birth of her son, Æthelric, she has achieved her dream of being her mother and is now very committed to him. History (Pre-RP) Avalon Von Adler was born on Moevyng 6th, Year 136 of the Fifth Age in the isolated mountain village of Krynn in northern Asgarnia. Ava's father Askel, had died in a snowstorm several months before she was born and thus never saw his daughter. Her mother, Eleri, died of complications during childbirth. With both parents dead, the newborn Ava was orphaned. It had been by the stroke of luck that a traveling circus had stopped in Krynn to perform. It was later said by men that Saradomin himself had been watching over the child; the circus master named Alric decided to take her in, without protest from the villagers. None could afford to feed an extra mouth who would not be ready to help in farmwork for ten years yet and more so, they wanted one of their own to see world. To explore and make a name for themself, bringing back fame and glory to the village. Growing up in a circus The supposed providence that made Ava's life of note to the villagers was how the circus master was able to take in the newborn and the fact that his own wife had recently had lost a baby of her own and would be able to feed Ava. Ava was able to take the place of the lost baby and live with the family. Alric and his wife Penda were both devout Saradominists and reared Ava in a Sarothic (and traveling) household. From an early age Alric wanted Ava to be in the circus. He began training her at the age of six, practicing daily with his adopted daughter. In turn, Ava took very kindly to the perfomances she practiced. It would be a year yet before she would actually perform, but she enjoyed the fact that she was spending time with her father. Ava envied the actual performers, in particular the acrobats, and looked to the wild (actually tamed) beasts with awe. Gradually she became accustomed to being around the large, ferocious, creatures. She at first had feared them, but she overcame this and began to enjoy being around them. This led in her later life, a certain calmness around animals and the ability to manage the wild men she commanded. Her first acts were mostly parading around with animals, riding them or even putting her limbs into their open mouths. The strange serenity the child had around beasts men feared made her a favorite of the audience. Alric was impressed with his daughter and the extra money her perfomances alone brought in. To keep the coin flowing and to prevent the act from getting stale, he mixed it up. Alric had the professional acrobats teach her the skill and Ava was finally able to be with the people she envied most. She loved the skill of acrobatics and it soon became apparent it was a talent of hers. She went at a decent pace and learned well, accepting her failures then and tried to correct them as fit. With an entourage of professionals, there was never a thing she might have missed; a certain stretch, a crucial stance. Each person seemed to know something that helped Ava along and she continued her learning. She was well liked by the acrobats. Unlike many other people, she didn't perceive herself as above them. She wanted to be one of them and acted as so. This was key to her teachings - she found it easy to learn when taught by friends. At around age ten, Ava and her acrobat friends began to incorporate combat into her shows. Ava would mostly juggle knives or balance a spear for these acts, but it was dangerous work. Several times she had almost died in the beginning but she gradually grew better. Adolescent Acrobat At the age of thirteen, Ava was finally ready to perform on the tight-rope. At first, Ava flopped and constantly lost her footing, falling into the net below during practices. But still, she continued to try. She didn't care if she failed, she had fun trying to walk the rope. What scared the young Ava was the height of the rope, but then again, who wouldn't be? As before with her other acts, she gradually eased herself into it at her own pace. She soon realized the safety of the net would always be below. Ava was able to do tight-rope walking after a time, although she still did have a pang of fear. She grew better and more experienced with time, bringing up props such as her daggers with her. After a time the net was removed and she faced real danger. Alric was very nervous about this, but it was Ava who fought for the removal of the net. She wanted to be able to become a better acrobat and to do this she would need to put herself in new, dangerous situations. She soon was able to do this as well, going very slowly and carefully but less so each time. Later, she would take up the props with her once again. Ava had a sense of confidence in her ability as an acrobat. It separated her from the rest of the world and made her feel special. She identified strongly with the circus and her life was generally happy here. Aside from tight-rope walking, Ava learned to do a number of other acts and performances. She enjoyed to dazzle the audience and hear the thunderous applause as she performed. Leaving a life Ava decided at the age of twenty, that she wanted to explore more of the world and see more sights than the landscapes she was limited to. After a tearfilled goodbye, Ava departed from Alric and Penda and her acrobat friends. So she set out with a small amount of money Penda had given to her and went about exploring the countryside. Ava loved the rocky, dangerous, mountain-sides and forests which allowed her to practice her agility skills. With her new found freedom, Ava was able to explore the world at will and see sights she had only heard of. Along her travels, she made a few friends here and there, learned a few life lessons, and even suffered a heart-break or two. Discovering the Kinshra Ava first came upon the Kinshra at a small recruitment center in the square of a small village. She had heard of these people before - these dark, evil, warriors whose devotion to Zamorak made them the subject of Saradominist ridicule. She knew they were hated by Saradominists everywhere and that they were supposedly evil. Now that Ava had seen them in person, she didn't know whether she believed that anymore. They didn't appear evil. They appeared like strong protectors, clad in their shining black armor. They were an impenetrable wall of guardianship and fraternity and Ava felt just the slightest bit of curiousity. When she spoke to the recruiter, Ava felt like she had found her place in the world. His kind and charming words succeeded in charming the naive Ava, tempting her with offers of strength and physical prowess. She agreed to sign on, though she kept her Saradominist religion to herself. Life in the Kinshra Ava, at the odd age of twenty-one found herself as a Squire. But this didn't bother the excited young woman. Though she trained boys and girls ten years her junior, she didn't mind. They were her comrades and friends, people who she became close to. Ava didn't have many children friends when she was their age and found comfort in their company. They were welcoming, friendly, even supportive of her. Ava was admired to a degree - especially by the boys, for her skill in acrobatics. Ava continued living in the mountain stronghold where she was stationed and trained. When her friends needed help, Ava gave it. She was always up to help improve and better her friends. She felt very attached to her friends and was inseperable from them. One day, Ava and her friends were sent down to one of the many towns where the Kinshra recruited. When the Kinshra caravan got down to the town, they set up in the townsquare as usual. This dull and monotonous activity had been thousands of times before - but something was different this time. A steady roar came toward the caravan and the town. Loud like thunder - a barrage, blast, and boom sound. Rythmic, beating, and pulsating; the sound of calvary. The army charged into the town, carrying with them the banners of Saradomin. For the few scant moments before the fighting, Ava was able to identify them as paladins. The white, blue, and gold coloring of their armor she recognized from the few she had seen in her lifetime and in the posters the Kinshra had made. The Kinshra were being challenged for control. This challenging to Ava was nothing new. She had seen Zamorakians challenged all her life. She had seen how they were jailed in some places, given summary executions in others. She had seen how they were all so segregated against by Saradominists. Ava couldn't think of a time where a Zamorakian had been welcomed - except here, in the Kinshra. They were all challenged, discriminated against, excluded from everything. But Ava had joined them anyway, because she felt like she could serve a purpose and help people. But now they were being attacked. The Kinshra tried to ready themselves in time, but were hardly able. The paladins drew in fast and began to slaughter. This surprise attack was massacring the Kinshra caravan - Ava's friends and comrades were being cut down like they were dummies. It wasn't fair. These were mere Squires and Pages. Some of the boys and girls there tried to fight back, but failed. The others, who weren't able to defend themselves at all, were killed even quicker. The Knights who were armed gave a hard fight but weren't able to save or defend many others than themselves. The fight drew on and the paladins killed indiscriminately. This brought horror into Ava; her friends were being killed one by one. This brought a change into Ava which would forever warp her. It awoke into her a fire - a hateful fire of malevolence, contempt, and revenge. Ava took to arms. She took a spear and with that burning fire, fought back against the paladins. It went against everything she had been taught, but she had also been taught that this kind of slaghter was right and just. The people being killed were people whom Ava had lived with, trained with, and now might die with. Ava fought these paladins with renewed vigour and power. She gave fighting her all because this might be the first and last time. Paladin after paladin, she cut them down, skewered them, or even slashed them across with her spear. With this new personal strength, Ava helped win the battle. But it was a pyrrhic victory; the battle was won but her friends were all killed, the town destroyed, and Ava was left a broken woman. Ironically, the paladins had eradicated all Sarothic belief in Ava. What they had done turned her to Zamorakianism, where she was now becoming a zealot in her belief. She gave her complete and utter devotion to the Kinshra and Zamorak. A Zamorakian Woman Ava left the destroyed town with what remained of her fellow Kinshra and returned back to their encampment. She was shattered. Saradominists, she was taught, were the heroes of the world. They were the saviors and defenders of righteousness and order. But now everything she had been taught seemed wrong. These Zamorakians, who were persecuted and executed any time an opportunity arose, were the real heroes. They had tried to defend the town against the paladins who took no regret or remorse in wiping it off the map. Ava decided then and there, trudging back home in the cold and covered in the blood of fallen ally and enemy alike, that she was going to avenge her friends. She was going to train - prepare herself and push herself to her limits. No person was going to get away with that ever again. Under the Wing of Deracot Ava's fervor toward training and fanatical Zamorakianism caught the eye of some of the higher-up officers. It was decided she was to be part of Deracot's party, on a mission of standard reconnaissance of a White Knight camp. The knights and squires hid on the edge of the mountain path, looking down below at the enemy knights. Reldin, the record keeper and writer of the group described the camp to the last detail. This took time, so the knights hunkered down to wait. When he finally finished, it was almost dark. As it turned out, the White Knights had known about the Kinshra watching them and had sent off some of their men who circled around and got into position to attack the Kinshra. The Kinshra had no idea they were about to be ambushed and thus weren't prepared. Reldin was the first to die. An arrow was shot straight through one of the lens' of his glasses. The others were killed almost just as quick. History (RP) To be added. Ava hair.jpg|A close-up of how Ava's hair is envisioned. Ava in uniform 2.jpg|Ava in service dress uniform during her time in the Kinshra (ignore the gun). Mercenary Ava.jpg|Ava as she appeared when she became a mercenary. Trivia *Every lover Ava has ever had eventually left her (voluntarily or force), found another woman, and then died. *The father of Ava's son was 16 at the time of conception, which makes the matter a bit controversial, as she was twice his age. *Ava has been an acrobat, Kinshra Knight, and mercenary. **During her time in the Kinshra, Ava was a Squire, Knight, and finally promoted to the rank of Knight Protector where she served as a personal bodyguard to Lord Deracot. *Ava was once detained by Joseph Adalhard and his Holy Asgarnian Empire, kept as a bargaining piece. Category:Zamorakian Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Military Category:Asgarnia Category:Commander Category:Entertainers Category:Kinshra Category:Knight Category:Mercenaries Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral